Hetalians Against Suicide
by Ameriko-chan
Summary: This is the story of an OC who's suicide attemps have been foiled by the "pesky" HTAS or Hetalians Against Suicide member who won't let him die without a fight. Will the OC do it? Will he kill himself? Not likely; not with Switzerland on the job. Rated T for suicidal theme.


**Hetalians against suicide**

**I wrote this for a Facebook groups called Hetalians Against Suicide and I thought I'd do my part for these Hetalians Against groups. Check 'em out they're there for a good cause. This is also the first of a trilogy for the groups. This one's (obviously) to help end suicide, the next one will be against bullying and the last one is against abuse. Enjoy, review and help out!**

**I don't own Hetalia or Hetalians Against Suicide…**

* * *

John Diggery was fed up with his life; he wanted to end it right there and now. Taking a deep breath he reached into his shopping bag and pulled out a long steady cord of rope. He tried to think of who'd miss him, but he couldn't think of anyone at all. He pushed open his front door and found a quiet place to hang. John found it in a guest bedroom; he tied the rope around the ceiling fan and made a noose; he kicked the chair from under him and felt his feet sway above the floor. His life was ebbing away and his body told him to kick more, fight more, and escape the noose. His brain said no, that this was the right thing, he deserved to die. _'Death… sweet death…'_ he thought; suddenly a loud shot rang out and John fell to the hard floor. "What the-?!" He yelped; he snapped his head to the doorway "Don't do that…" He snarled; John backed away quickly. He had light blond hair, a scowl and forest green eyes. "My name is Vash, I'm from HTAS, and I've been told to keep a close eye on you."

"HTAS?"

"Hetalians Against Suicide." Vash stated simply; John nodded slowly "Uh huh… and you do this because…?"

"So the entire world isn't running away from their problems by death. People kill themselves when they don't realize what their throwing away. It's the coward's way out, and you don't strike me as a coward." He grunted; there was a gold badge with _'Switzerland, HTAS' _engraved on it underneath it was the Swiss motto in German and English _'Einer für alle, alle für einen/One for all, all for one'_. It must have been his go-to phrase. "Lily, please escort Hr. Diggery to his room…" A young girl with an uncanny appearance to Vash with a bow in her hair and a stripped red dress came in and took his arm "Come with me Hr. Diggery." Her badge read _'Lichtenstein, HTAS' _but there wasn't anything else on the badge. Lily walked him to his room and gave a curtsy "Good night Hr. Diggery." She chirped "We're going to visit a hospital in the morning, but don't try anything~" She giggled; John was too dumbfounded to do anything else.

No matter where John went there were HTAS agents everywhere. There was one in the United States, a man named Alfred; in Canada (he hadn't even heard about it until recently) there was a man who looked similar, but he didn't like Alfred, Matthew (the agent from Canada) spoke softly and bribed him with maple syrup and homemade pancakes. The Russians had a terrifying man with a lead pipe; Belarus had one similar, but it was a pretty young girl instead. China had two men (well, he knew one was, he doubted the one who said "aru" was a man) one (Yao) who'd beat you with a wok; in Hungary a woman beat you with a frying pan screaming in Hungarian (at least she was pretty). Germany had two men, one who was taking the endeavor seriously and one who laughed at him, saying he was "un-awesome". John found far too many of them for it not to be an international thing, so why had he never heard of it? The only one who was constantly bailing John out of trouble was Vash and Lily. "So… do you… stop suicide often…?" he asked as casual as possible "Don't act like you didn't try to kill yourself again!"

"I can do as I please-"

_"MAN UP OR I'LL BEAT YOU WITH MY PEACE PRIZE!" _Vash bellowed; Lily handed her brother some cheese and he relaxed like a small kitten. Vash returned to normal when the cheese was gone "You have people who'll miss you, you know…"

"Like who?!"

"Like your friends, your family, _your mother._"

John stopped; his mother was in a coma, how did he know about her? "I check out your history." Vash explained "She's a wake now, you know." John froze "What?"

"Your mother's a wake." Lily repeated for Vash "Well, take me to her!"

Many years went by, Vash and Lily were right. He would have thrown away for nothing; his mother would have been alone with not even her son to be with her. He sighed; he could get used to life…

* * *

**Hi~! I hope you guys go to Facebook and join! I did and I wanted you to know too! **

**Ameriko, out. **


End file.
